The Host and the Curse
by animallover99
Summary: 'My secret has been spilled,crap' Asami though as she was carried to the club.. as a rabbit.Will the host club keep her secret or will someone spill it due to love and jealousy?


Name: Asami Naomi Age: 16 Hobbies:Readingand playing instruments Likes: Cute things and bunnies Dislikes: People finding out her secret and boys who say things that aren't true. -I finally got out of bed after my maids bugged me for as much as I could take. I walk to the table and ate silently, father walked up to me and said, "Asami, today you will be going to a new school, have you heard of Ouran High School?" I nodded and then he said, "Good, make sure no one finds out your secret or you shall be in big trouble. Got it?" I Nodded again then said," Ok father.. I will."

(1 hour later)

'Crap… I'm lost' I thought. I walked around confused wondering where the Chairman's office was, then suddenly I ran into something hard. I thought 'OH NO' Then all the sudden I was surrounded by smoke ,black haired man with the little kid looked down in surprise, I said," OH NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" The little one cried out," We are sorry! We didn't mean to!" Down at their feet…was a small.. Rabbit.

(5 minutes later in the Host Club)

I screamed," NOW MORE PEOPLE KNOW? I THOUGHT I SAID KEEP A SECRET!" The club was staring at me in amazement. I stuttered knowing i was going to change back," I would recommend turning away..."The twins said in unison," Why?" I yelled at them," Because when I go back to human form I come back nude! Would you really want to see that?" The twins grinned and nodded so I threw something at them , so they all turned around and I changed back then said," uh where's my clothes.." They all pointed to changing room so I ran I got dressed, I walked at and pointed at them and said "NEVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE, if you do ill tell your little secret about one of the 'guy' members." I said guy sarcastically cause I knew he was a girl, looked at me in shock and then the blonde said," H..how did you know?" I looked at him like he was a idiot, which sent him cowering behind the dark hair one with glasses, then said "because my 'animal side' sensed it, no that was a joke, the real reason was because I overheard you saying that she was you daughter.. smart one." They all I heard yelling getting closer saying," ASA-CHAN!"

I said out loud right as he hugged me," you have got to be kidding me.." I transformed back into my bunny form, then twirled me around and said," Your just like USA-chan! Do you want some cake?" My ears perked up. "Cake? I love cake" The child blushed and said." Lets go eat some then!"

(After chowing down cake and transforming back)

"Ok soo why don't you guys tell me who you are "The tall blonde stood up, I swore I saw sparkles coming from him as he said." We are the Host Club!" right at that word I headed for the door and said," Later.." then those annoying twins popped up and slammed the door shut and said, "We haven't finished.. Why do you want to leave so soon?" They held my chin in their hands, I slapped their hands," Don't touch me, ill stay till introduction then I am leaving..." the twins looked happy. I wanted to hit them.

"My name is Asami Naomi, I'm 16 years old I like cute things and bunnies, and that all I'm answering so get over it" The little blonde head popped up and said," I like cute things and bunnies too! I'm Mitsukuni Haninizuka, but you can call me Honey." then he pointed the guy he was on-top off and said," This is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori." Then the tall blonde popped up and said, "Princess, my name is Tamaki Suoh" I muttered," I'm not a princess." He pointed to the glasses dude that was writing furiously in his back book and said," This is Kyoya Ootori." Then he pointed to the overly close twins and said," This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Then finally he pointed to the so called guy and said," This is my lovely daughter, Haruhi Fujioka. She has a debt like you to! Isnt it wondeful? Now we can discover the female side of Haruhi now that she has a girlfriend." (A/N: a friend btw) Haruhi came up to Tamaki and slapped him on the head "She's your daughter? I highly doubt that" He flipped his hair and said," Of course! Cant you feel the lovely bond around us." I smirked and said," The only thing I feel is her glaring at you with hate" That sent him to his corner. Then Hitachiin brothers closed in on me, preparing for a hug. I yelled," oh no your not!" then jumped above them, making them slam into each other and I heard them mutter,"Ow..." As I came down, I realized I was over a vase, before I could scream there was a breaking of glass and a deathly silence as I blacked out.

(Hours later)

I woke up in a hospitable, not seeing anyone, then hearing the screams of Tamaki-senpi saying "IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER OK?" then he ran into the room, sighing with relief. I said," I'm ok Tamaki-Senpi.. Sorry about the vase by the way ill pay you back somehow." Kyoya walked in saying;" With what money?" he said with a smirk, "that vase cost 89 million yen, more then the vase Haruhi broke." I gaped then stuttered,"8...89..million..y..yen?" He nodded

Then he said," Maybe you could join the host club" I immediately said no, he replied," do you have anyway else of paying us back?" I sighed and said "what do I have to do?" he smirked, 'that smirk.. Oh no.. not that' "You have to be the host club's pet." he said it.. That's it,. I launched myself at him, only to get grabbed by Mori-senpi and get put over his shoulder, making me change into my animal form. I cursed under my breath as Honey-senpi took my clothes.

(During hosting hours)

The girls swooned over me as I sat in the seat next to them in my bunny form. "She's so cute!  
>Where did you get her?" a girl asked. Of course it<br>was my time with the twins so they normally said something that wasn't true.. Something hated. "We found her in a run down commoner's house,  
>all dirty and starving, we felt bad for her so we brought to the host club and made her feel right at home." The girls blushed, 'How can these girls like them? Their just fooling them.' I thought. I started to feel light headed which meant I was going to change back soon, so I sent a glare to Kaoru. He looked at me confused and then realized what I meant. He stood up and said," Well ladies, it's feeding time and then its off to her nap, sorry for the inconvience." Then he picked me up and carried me off to the changing room. Right when we got in the changing room, I changed. His face turned dark red and handed me my clothes and hurried out. He ran into Hikaru, making him say," what's wrong Kao-" he froze then said, "Did she change back in front of you?" Kaoru looked up and grinned.<p> 


End file.
